


[podfic] Things You Can Change

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Kent Parson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Life, for Kent Parson, is about patterns: the ways they build (violently, with Jack Zimmermann), break (tenderly, with Eric Bittle), and glue back together (with all the same pieces, rearranged).03:53:07 :: Written bySummerFrost.





	[podfic] Things You Can Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things You Can Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835521) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/rrb1wrn5zb4p7gj/AAAEN4fKUYiR3bvmHBTbtNyda?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NjO5xazIL_X28svYkotm1uDpw5OIcnhR)

**Download (m4b):** [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1R4FZ_KGKTuHTdfxXWQnhAmxKSVYMk2uH)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to SummerFrost for giving me permission to podfic this work!

**Credits:** [Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZAIEAG6Vgk)

 

 

 


End file.
